The OTHER Side
by loving'it4321
Summary: Sequel: "Is It Love Or Sexual Desire?" Suzuno and Nagumo are dating now and Suzuno discovers that being in a relationship with a popular guy awakens positive reactions, but also negative ones. Maybe the negative reaction will make a end to their relation. Will the burden be to hard or is she going to fight for her love? [Nagumo X Fem!Suzuno]
1. Jealousy

"Why not? I mean it's not that they would really mind anyways.."

"Suzuno, I'd love to show the world much I love you, but what will they think when the two who were always fighting suddenly declared love.." Nagumo sighed.

Suzuno stood up. "It's like you are embarrassed for me." She looked at the mirror her back facing the red-haired guy, not looking at him as she continued. She stared at the girl in the mirror, her look so disgraced and hurt. "I know that I might not be the most popular girl you've ever dated, nor the most beautiful-"

Suzuno's line got cut off by two arms that wrapped around her body from behind, a head on her shoulder as the person whispered in her ear: "You are the most beautiful girl in this world, you just don't see it yourself. And I'm not embarrassed at all, so if you really insist then I'll shout to the world how much I'm in love with you."

Suzuno giggled. She turned around and pushed him a bit away with a playful grin on her face. "Yeah right!"

Now also Nagumo grinned. "Oh you don't believe me?!" He dared her.

"No." Suzuno simply replied. "Prove it!" She crossed her arms and went to sit on bed, still with the playful gaze in her eyes. Nagumo snickered once as he walked over the the window. He opened it and looked down, seeing the garden was filled with the kids from the orphanage. Everyone had gathered in the garden since it was beautiful weather, so almost all the aliea players were down there. His smirk increased as he took a deep breath.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD!" He screamed like mad, making everyone to look up. Suzuno shocked, she hurried up to the window and looked down. She shocked of the amount of people down there.

"AND WHO'S THAT GIRL!?" Netsuha screamed back as all of them started to laugh at the sudden yell.

"THIS ONE OVER HERE" He yelled back as he grabbed Suzuno's head and kissed her right on the lips in front of everybody. Everyone looked shock not saying a word, same as Suzuno. Well this was embarrassing. Quite a lot actually, however the feeling inside her chest when he screamed those words, it was so sweet. She truly couldn't be more in love with him then she was right now.

When they departed, everyone in the garden started the whistle and shout. Suzuno's head had reached the color of Nagumo's hair as he just stood there with the same smirk on his face. "You're cute when you are embarrassed" He whispered softly and ended with a giggle.

"H-Hurasai baka!" She said to him looking down.

"That was a compliment you know!" He said while he lifted her head with his hand on her chin.

"SUZUNO! IS THIS A JOKE?!" Reina screamed from down, since she saw that Suzuno wasn't quite comfortable.

Suzuno smiled weakly. "My turn." She whispered, what caused a smile on Nagumo's face. She took a deep breathe and yelled. "IT'S NO JOKE, I LOVE THIS BAKA, NOW EXCUSE ME! IT'S TIME FOR SOME PRIVACY!" And as soon as she shouted those words she closed the window and dragged Nagumo to the bed. She pushed him down so he ended up on his back as she crawled on top of him. "What are you planning miss Fuusuke?" He asked her grinning.

A wicked smile appeared on the silver-haired girl's face. "You'll see mister Perfect!" She smirked as she kissed him.

* * *

"Since when?"

"Why?"

"Oh so sweet, tell me everything?"

"So you kissed neh?"

"KAWAIII!"

"You guys sure took your time."

"Who confessed?"

"Are you going to tell us anything?.."

Questions bombarded the couple, they looked at each other and signaled that they simply kept quiet and let them find out themselves. Nagumo grabbed Suzuno's smooth little hand in his own and she drew her with him to the bank. They both slumped down and Suzuno crept close to her brawny man, who put an arm around her slim body.

"This feels really improving over all the fighting what we normally do." The silver-haired girl sighed in relief. The rest of Sun Garden decided to leave them alone and left the room. "You're right, we should have done this much earlier, sweetheart!" He grinned.

"Sweetheart?" She looked up to him and giggled.

He chuckled saying: "Yes, you're my sweetheart now! You better get used to it!" He placed his index finger and thumb on her chin, instead of pressing her head upward, he this time pushed her head down and printed an adorable soft kiss upon her forehead.

Her head received a soft red hue as she stared at him. She snickered with her hand before her mouth so adorable as possible, her hand reached for his head and pressed firmly into his cheeks causing his lips were printed to the front. Giving him a sort of 'duck face'. "Wha-ae-u-dui?" He tried to ask, but it was difficult to talk this way.

"You're so cute!" She leaned over and pressed her lips against the still pressed to the front lips of her boyfriend. She let go his head and wanted to go back, but Nagumo grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to him. "One more time." he whispered tempting. The alluring tone in his voice, send a chill down her spine. Both smiled as their lips crashed again, this time making it a passionate kiss allowing their tongues to dance together.

* * *

An angry voice echoed through the classroom when Suzuno entered the door. On the other side of the room her classmate/best friend was standing there with her hands on her hips and her foot restlessly tapping on the ground.

"Suzuno Fuusuke!" She began while looking at the ground. Suddenly she looked up and her angry face could not conceal the big grin hidden behind it. "SUZUNO!" She yelled and ran her way. "How can you not immediately call me that when you're dating Nagumo, why do I have to hear it from someone else!" She jumped up and down. She was delighted and upset at the same time, it was quite amusing to see.

"I'm sorry Ko-chan.." Suzuno grinned at her odd, but also usual behavior. Her red-haired friend used to do this all the time, being quite the opposite Suzuno somehow enjoyed her hyperactivity disorder. "I forgot."

"Oh, was Nagumo giving you a ~_good~_ time" Kozue winked with a dirty grin covering her face. Suzuno rolled her eyes with a smile and pressed her friend out of her way and passed her towards her seat. Kozue followed her and leaned on Suzuno table with her elbows. "However I didn't heard any details, as best friend I'm entitled to it."

"Actually.." Suzuno grinned to her table. "He did gave me a ~_good_~ time!" She smirked at Kozue. Kozue's jaw dropped as she let the words sank into her mind. "Y-Y-You mean... you had... sex with him."

"Ssst!" Suzuno pressed her finger against Kozue's mouth. "Yes we did!" She whispered. "That's were it all started, he confessed the day after while eating ice-cream." Kozue's eyes started to shine, she released herself from Suzuno and yelled: "OM MY GODDDDDD!"

The whole classroom turned around to them, curious about the sudden yell. "Damn Kozue, I said keep quiet." Suzuno said embarrassed. Then the school bell rang and the lesson started.

However Suzuno couldn't really concentrate, besides.. Kozue's was giving her "_the_" Look all the time, it made her uncomfortable. Yet her thoughts were still at the golden cat-like eyes of her now being called "_boyfriend_"

Jeez she loved that word. "_Boyfriend_." It was like a present giving from heaven. Even more when she reminded who her boyfriend was. Not only the one she had a crush on from ever since she met him, but also one of the most popular guys in the school, something different then the "_Nerd_" Title Suzuno herself had.

Three hours later the bell rang again, both Suzuno and Kozue walked to the assembly hall and went to sit on the table in complete silence, none of them spoken a words since the lessons had started. However Kozue was still grinning dirty all the time. "Would you please stop grinning like that.." Suzuno sighed coldly, slowly eating her food. Yet her words only increased the smirk on her friend's face.

"You did iiit!" Kozue said teasing while poking Suzuno's shoulder, who kept looking uninteresting in front of her. Kozue kept on poking while saying: "You had sex with Nagumo Haruya.. Oeeeeh!"

"Would you please stop.."

"Did it felt good, no didn't it felt weird doing that with someone you lived for so long with?"

"Do I really have to tell you this?-"

"As best friend I'm-"

"-Entitled to it.." Suzuno finished Kozue's line, since this line was told her like a million times before. She sighed again. "Fine, No it didn't felt weird it was quite an amazing feeling."

"~So he's good in bed?" Kozue lifted an eyebrow out of curiosity. Suzuno chuckled. "Yeah he is!" She smiled.

_"~HEY YOU UGLY GEEK!~"_

They heard behind them, a furious and angry voice that clearly came closer with speed. However Suzuno and Kozue weren't really interested in their surroundings since their conversation was like a million times more interesting, little did they know that the words were meant for them. Before Suzuno could continue her story someone pulled her backwards on her schoulder. Let's say that it wasn't really a gentle touch, no contrary. The pull was so forced that Suzuno landed on the ground with her head making a loud "_bang"_ to echo through the assembly hall.

"OUCH!" Suzuno yelped out of reaction, she rubbed her sore head and slowly came up. But before she could let the scene sank in someone grabbed her at her throat and lifted her in the air.

Suzuno's feet were hanging several inches above the ground while her hands tried to release the grip around her neck. The strong grip around her neck was obvious originating from a muscular boy, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy from the wrestling team holding her up in the air. The boy was famous for his clumsiness and obedient behavior. He did everything to keep his popularity, apparently someone popular had instructed him to do this.

Suzuno tried to look behind him and saw that two other guys were holding Kozue from helping her, tears were streaming down her friends face. "SUZUNO! LET HER GO!" She yelled. But they just pushed Kozue to the ground.

Then there was standing another girl with a evil smirk covering her face, as soon as Suzuno recognized the girl, she knew that's she one who ordered he guys to attack. "N-N-N-e-o-m-my.." Suzuno tried to say, but her throat got squeezed closed too much to get a proper word to come out.

"NEOMY WHY DO YOU DO THIS!?" Kozue screamed, she was desperate, her best friend was in pain and there was nothing she could do about.

The pink-haired girl called: "Neomy" Just grinned then she exchanged the smirk for a serious face. "She took away the one I love, so this is revenge! You ugly bitch!" Neomy came closer and kicked Suzuno hard in the stomach. "I'm normally not into the physical attacks, however everyone knew Nagumo was the one for me, how the hell do you dare to take him away from me!"

Suzuno couldn't react. No. She could feel how her sight started to get dizzy and became blacker every second. If this didn't stopped soon then she really would lose her conscious! Neomy walked closer so she was able to whisper something in Suzuno's ear. "You better break up, or I'm gonna make your life a hell, I swear that!"

Suzuno would have kicked the living hell out of her if she was free, but Neomy knew quite well who to ask for this job. This guy was the wrestling-champion three years in a row, no way she could escape out of his grip, besides Suzuno could barely breath. If this took long she would loose her conscious.

Neomy then walked to a table and picked up a plate of one of the students who were sitting there. The plate was still filled with the disgusting spaghetti from the canteen, she placed the plate upon her hand and without doubt she printed the plate full into Suzuno's face. She laughed surly again and then commanded the boys to let go.

The boy let go of Suzuno but she was to weakened to catch herself, therefore she crashed hard against the floor...

**"..."**

Suzuno was lying on her side, she was lying there lifeless. She tried to get her breath back, but that was harder than she thought. Her hands were holding her throat whilst she established her teeth's closely against each other from the pain.

"SUZUNO!" Kozue screamed running her away as soon as she got released. Neomy and the three boy were gone now and leaved the two of them alone. "Suzuno.." Kozue whispered as she helped her friend to sit up straight. "Are you okay?" She asked worried, while she gently rubbed the nasty spaghetti from Suzuno's face. She saw that just one single tear streamed down Suzuno's pale face. She knew that this had hurted her, since Suzuno _never_ cried before. "Come on Suzuno, let's wash the food from your face!" Kozue gentle and softly told her.

She grabbed Suzuno's hand and then placed it around her shoulder. This way she could support Suzuno good enough, since she was not strong enough to walk alone yet. Shadow covered the silver-haired girl's face, her head was banging down. In silence Kozue leaded her gently to the ladies restroom.

She let Suzuno gently sank to the ground with her back up against the wall. Then she grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and volleyed it wet with water. She knelt in front of Suzuno and grabbed her suspended head and raised it to look into her eyes.. Suzuno glanced expressionless in front of her, she looked kinda dead. Kozue looked concerned but decided not to say anything, she knew that she would only increase the pain and shame that way. Instead so decided to just carefully clean Suzuno's face with her wet handkerchief.

After some minutes of silence she had cleaned Suzuno's entire face. "Suzuno..." She whispered concerned. However Suzuno continued to stare in front of her like a dead girl. She didn't even looked Kozue in the eyes. Kozue placed her hand on Suzuno's pale cheek. "I'm here for you!" She whispered with a smile as she leaned forward and hugged the girl. Kozue knew she appreciated it even when she didn't returned the hug and went to sit just as lifeless as before. But she knew that Suzuno lingered for a simple hug, what happened to her was so shameful, and above all it was such a egoistic act from Neomy.

* * *

**I wanted to make it a one-shot but I guess there will be another chapter!^^**

**Well I hope you like the sequel, and please leave a review :D**


	2. Another Ex

Kozue sat down besides Suzuno. They sat there for an hour, the bell had rang already, but both didn't felt like joining their classes. They both had never missed a lesson but when Kozue saw that Suzuno remained just as lifeless as before after hearing the bell, she had decided to sit next to her friend. There was only one response from the silver-haired girl when Kozue locked their shoulders and that was that she rested her head on Kozue's shoulder and quietly began to cry.

Actually Kozue didn't really knew how the handle a Suzuno crying, it was the very first time Suzuno actually let go of her tears. Of course Kozue had noticed the urge to cry in Suzuno eyes before, but seeing the actual tears streaming down her smooth skin made Kozue feel so much pain.

Suzuno wasn't really the girl that wanted to hear fancy words once she was sad, she never was and wasn't now. Kozue knew that as one of the best, so she decided to let the tears stop them self and just let Suzuno feel her presence, a simply hand or hug will do the work of a million words, that's what Suzuno always told her.

After another few minutes the tears stopped and silence filled the air once again. "Neh Suzuno?" Kozue filled the silence suddenly. "Hm?" Suzuno sobbed.

"I'm going to bring you to the nurse, your throat is all red and swollen."

Suzuno shook her head no. She opened her lips to speak, but the words that came out were so soft and sore to hear. "No, that's exactly what she wants, she wishes to see me as a victim. E-Everything is going well, as long as it remains like this I don't have to see a nurse." She said courageous, but again. It was not only her voice radiating pain, but her face pulled painful glances as well.

Suddenly they heard a nock on the door, it was kinda strange hearing a knock on a public toilet. "Hello? Is Suzuno perhaps in here?" They heard, the voice was easily to identify. Kozue smiled upon hearing those words. "Hello anyone in here?" The heard again.

"You can come in Nagumo-kun, it's just me and her." Kozue replied. She hadn't even finished her line or the door bursted open. An all out worried Nagumo was standing in the doorway. It was obvious that he had been searching for a while, since the sweat dripping down from his forehead. For the first time Suzuno picked herself up, and escaped from her lifeless position. Nagumo was startled as he perceived her reds eyes in tears, but his eyes grew even wider when he saw her red distended neck. He ran toward her and knelt before her. He placed his big warm hand on her pale, but also for the first time warm cheek.

"Suzuno I have been searching you for so long, do you know how worried I was!?" he almost cried to her. It was quite cute to behold, he was angry out of concern. "I entered the auditorium, but it was so restless, so I asked what was going on and they told me you had been fighting and that Kozue had brought you somewhere. Then someone else said that somebody had grabbed you by the throat, I immediately ran off to search for you. But... you were nowhere to be seen."

"I'm sorry.." Suzuno whispered while looking down. "I didn't meant to make you worried."

Nagumo chuckled quietly. "Why are you apologizing, silly." He picked her nose with two fingers and shook her head gently up and down. "I know that it's not your fault." He smiled with that mouthwatering smile of his.

"KAWAIIII!" Kozue screamed sitting next to them, her eyes shining. "Holy carb, Jesus cry! Nagumo-kunnn, that was so romantic and sweet and cute, CONTINUEEE!"

The couple sweat dropped simultaneously on the enthusiasm of Kozue. "Oh Suzuno, you still haven't told me the details about ~_you knowwww._ Is he always so adorable!?"

"Details?" Nagumo snickered while raising a eyebrow at his girlfriend. Suzuno's face started to get red. "Details about what?" He added curious.

"Y-You know j-just details, right Kozue!" Suzuno stood up, a little nervous. "Hehe, she's entitled to it, it's the girls-code, don't worry, hehe, I won't tell-"

"-Oh she's telling me everything!" Kozue interrupted.

"K-Kozue!" Suzuno hissed at her, not only creating a smirk on Nagumo's face but also one on Kozue's. "Well it seems you grabbed yourself together, are you feeling a bit better?" Kozue asked her.

"Moo! You two were plotting this!" Suzuno pouted. "Remind me to never put you two in the same room again!"

"Hey, but we did cheered you up!" Nagumo smirked. "That's teamwork, neh Kozue!" He gave her a high five. "HAI!" She replied. Suzuno rolled her eyes, but they did were right. They had brightened her mood drastically. She felt loved and surrounded by friends, yes she did. Unless then a few minutes ago when she felt that terrible shame. No. Now she felt really like she was someone!

Nagumo gave his watch a look. "Oh well, we have skipped two classes by now, what about skipping the rest of the day as well?"

"Oh jeez I feel like a real badass!" Kozue commented what made them all laugh. "Kozue doofus!" Suzuno chuckled. "So Nagumo, what were you planning to do then?" She asked her man.

"Well I thought we could could drink in the cafe on the corner. What is quite popular among the students, have you ever been there?"

"No, never." Suzuno answered.

"Well then you guys really should go there, they have the most delicious coffee to make your day again" He winked.

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

**AT CAFE: "Carson's Coffee Lounge" **

"Where do you two wanna sit? On a table or in the lounge corner. Though I must recommend you the wonderful comfortable beanbags in the lounge." Nagumo joked.

"THEY HAVE BEANBAGS!?" Kozue screamed as if it was the most rare thing on earth. "COME ON THEN!" She grabbed Suzuno's left hand and Nagumo's right as she dragged the two along. The exciting face she pulled didn't seemed to disappear for a while, they had settled down in the huge beanbags and had ordered their caramel coffee's.

"Sugoi, I never wanna leave this place again!" Kozue lay spread out on her orange beanbag. Suzuno giggled, she was sitting together with Nagumo on a green beanbag, His hand around her shoulder both in relax pose. "I said it was good, didn't I?" Nagumo chuckled. Even he was not as active as Kozue, that girl looked like a hyperactive monkey sometimes.

"_~Uhm pardon_.." They heard, Kozue looked up seeing someone from the shop holding a tray. "Miss, your coffee!" She smiled nicely.

"Eh, gomen!" Kozue went to sit up straight again, a bit ashamed of her childish behavior, she gladly accepted her cup and took sip, but spit it out right after. "H-H-HOOOOT!" She screamed now literally jumping around like a monkey.

Nagumo and Suzuno tried to withhold their laughter however as soon as they gave each other a look they both started laughing like lunatics, their eyes filled with tears from the laughter, as Kozue had by now found a glass of water and drunk it in less then a second.

She plopped back down upon her beanbag and sighed deeply. "This can merely happen to me.." She nagged.

"Well, yes!" Suzuno told while she swept the last little tears off her cheeks.

"Don't worry Kozue, it also makes you a fun friend!" Nagumo told.

"Well, that makes it a little better!" She smiled.

_"~WELL HELLO, IF THAT ISN'T NAGUMO!"_

They heard again, Suzuno had a bad feeling about this. They turned around, their eyes crashing a beautiful blonde girl, she was tall and skinny, she looked good. "O-Oh hey Miki.." Nagumo said, clearly not so exciting.

The girl called Miki went to sit in front of them, placing down in the pink beanbag. "I've heard you're dating again, is this the girl?" She asked interesting, her gaze pointed at Suzuno, who was feeling a little uncomfortable with those eyes exploring her. "You know you can get better Nagumo.." She told arrogantly.

A vein appeared on both Kozue's and Nagumo's head. "Pf, says the ugly bitch.." Escaped out of Kozue's mouth. Suzuno contrary, did not really have much interest in Miki. No, Actually she wasn't fascinated by the way that girl had to pass remarks on others to feel herself better. So all she did was continuing to sip her coffee in silence, yet her gaze was focused on the blonde girl that was looking at her in detest.

"Well, I was just wondering if you feel like to do something with me soon, Nagumo?" She asked him with a smile.

"Um, you just said yourself that you know that Nagumo has a new relationship, why do you ask him out?" Kozue hissed, she felt a peculiar fury in her chest, something which was clearly intended for that... Miki.

"I don't really feel like to go out with you, because at first I have a relationship and I love this girl very much, more then I've ever loved you and secondly you just made fun of her, luckily she is mature instead of you, I even despise a friendship with you. So excuse me, but I'm going to the bathroom." Nagumo stood up and walked angry away. As soon as he got out of sight Suzuno's pocket started to vibrate, she took her phone out of it and read that Nagumo had send her a message:

_"Suzuno this girl is a pro at getting someone down with mean words, don't fall for her trap, she a real pain in the ass! I know you can handle her, otherwise I wouldn't go. But my__ bladder is about to explode, hehe. I come back soon, just don't try to kill her ;) Oh and I don't think I can get a girl more beautiful then you, just so you know! XX"_

Suzuno started to blush a bit after reading those last words, but he didn't had to warn her, she had already found out about her character. And this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"If I'm wrong correct me, but you are Suzuno Fuusuke, you live together with him in the orphanage, am I right?" Miki started still possessing the bitchy tune.

"Indeed..." Suzuno calmly replied, Kozue just rolled her eyes out of irritation, this girl was boiling the angry inside of her. "Okay!" Miki replied. " I pity you!" She laughed evilly.

"Why?.." Suzuno replied still calm and uninterested.

"You are desiring some love, love that you never had. Obviously you don't know what it's like to have a father and mother who give you that love, or siblings."

Suzuno snickered softly. "Actually the people in th Orphanage are my family. So I do know how it is like.."

"But now you telling me you see the other Orphans as family?" Miki asked a little shocked, she clearly acted it. As if she expected this answer, her face turned evil as she continued speaking. "But if Nagumo is like family to you, then you are actually dating your... ~_brother_. That's pretty nasty you know!"

Suzuno gazed at the sour girl. The issue was that she actually had a point. Sun Garden was like family to her, only.. the brother/sister bond she had with Nagumo grew out to love. She searched desperately for words to explain this. Then the words suddenly popped into her head, Suzuno grinned and started her tale. "It's true that we're not an ordinary family, but it doesn't matter what it looks like, we are perfect to me.."

"That still doesn't make it less strange that you're dating your brother, besides.. calling strangers family is just as weird."

"We're not strangers, yeah we come from everywhere, but we're as close as close can be.. you can keep on talking, it doesn't really matter to me. We surged for ones to care about us. After surging we did found it here, we found us a home. Yeah the relationships makes us strange, but really they just make us stronger! I wouldn't replace a thing, not my father or brothers nor my sisters or Hitomiko, because we are family in my eyes and you don't replace family. And I can tell you that all of us agree to that.."

"I pity you even more now.." Miki chuckled. "If you really think that those orphans see you as a sister then you have it wrong. And I think you forgot that you got placed in a orphanage to get picked out for a new family. They weren't on planning to keep you all till your old you know. Your so how called father and that Hitomiko would be glad when you got adopted. Because that's kinda why they took you in in the first place."

"Then please explain me why we all cry when someone leaves, and why we still contact and visit them.. why? Because we care about each other, yeah we all linger for a real family, that's how people like you see it. But getting adopted is one of our biggest fears."

"Well, I can't really understand why anyone would adopt you, so I guess you are save from your nightmare!" Miki stood up crossing her arms, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Suzuno snickered once again and also stood up. "You better get that grin of your face, you haven't won this yet!" Suzuno dared.

"I always win, you can't get the better of me, you slut!"

"Who you call slut!" Nagumo came back, clearly he was watching for quite a time. "You're the one who was cheating on me around the six times, if I'm right. Oh and I can confirm Suzuno's words." He went to stand next to his girl.

"Nagumo what do you see in this ugly living zombie. I swear, she's really nasty, those dull gray eyes, she is fat and her hair is all messed up. Do not forget her cold personality, I really don't understand what you see in her."

It was like being stuck in the heart with a knife. Suzuno really been fighting with those words previously, she always said it to herself, but she then finally overcame her self-disgust. However after all these years, the words that had pursued her all that time suddenly came back and even by the maiden that was attempting to steal her, the reason why she was so happy.

Everything hurted and the words began to haunt her head right away. It lasted only a moment for the tears to leave her eyes. She had to get out of there. She wanted to turn around but Nagumo stopped her, he was not looking at her, no he looked at that monster.

"I see many more in her than I see in you!" He said determined "Her eyes are not dull, they are mysterious and I don't know where you see that so called fat, fortunately she is not as skinny skeleton as you are, she has wonderful curves you always dreamed of having and I love that tousled hair, it makes her cute. Yeah she has a cold personality. Maybe it's just me, but somehow I am able to melt her, because I've seen her soft side." He stopped and smiled satisfied.

Suzuno just stared, the tears rolling down her cheeks were now out of luck and love.

Then Kozue stepped forward and said: "I have another look then you two. You think her eyes are gray and dull and Nagumo thinks they're mysterious, I think that they are actually very kind and considerate, they tell me that I can trust her! Nagumo is right about that so called fat. And her hair just says that she's the same as me, since we both don't give a fuck about how our hair looks and you know that you and other people who Suzuno dislikes are the only ones to see her cold side,as I've seen all her sides. Sometimes she's suddenly shy or ashamed, she can also be angry, you don't want to witness that. She even pouts sometimes. When I look at her I see my best friend, the one I can tell everything and with whom I share my beautiful moments with. Not the ugly zombie you describe because I see that more in you."

"Miki, I think we've won this time! It's better to except your loss and please leave us alone!" Nagumo said.

Miki had made fists of her hands, her eyes were shut and she was shaking with anger. But she knew she was defeated. "I go, but don't think I won't take my revenge on that bitch of yours, Nagumo!" Then she turned around and rushed outside.

There was a silence and then Suzuno sank to the ground, she covered her head with her hands and began to cry quietly. Nagumo and Kozue stared at each other, both of them motioned each other that they had settled it well and they both knew that Suzuno was crying about their words.

They kneeled at once before the weeping girl. "Hey Suzuno." Nagumo whispered. "You don't need to cry darling!" All of a sudden Suzuno hit her arms around them and cuddled the two to death. "I realized something.." She sobbed on their shoulders.

"And that is?" Kozue chuckled.

"That I'm more lucky then I thought, I've got a great family to love, but more important two persons who would die for me and I for them! I love you two more then anything in the world, don't forget that!"

* * *

**Well, that will be the next chappie, I don't know but I think there will be another chapter, or two, or...three..****Hehe I don't know yet! ^-^**

**Well I hope you all like it c; ****Please leave a review! :D**


	3. A month together

"Hey Suzuno!" Reina shouted from the couch, when she saw that the silver-haired girl walked inside the living room, Suzuno yawned and stretched herself as she replied: "Yeah?" she walked over to the couch and slumped down next to the older blue-haired girl.

"Already in pajama's?" She giggled, looking at the blue pajama Suzuno was wearing, it consisted of a blue camisole with white clouds on it and a white shorts beneath. It was still early in the evening yet the sun was already going down.

"Oh yeah.." Suzuno yawned again. "I'm so tired, I think I'm going to sleep early today."

"Oh really and what made you so tired then?" Reina smirked.

"Nagumo..." Suzuno simply replied. Her eyes radiated irritation, while she gazed straight ahead.

"Nagumo? Ohw you had a wild night yesterday?" Reina giggled.

"No." Suzuno sighed. "Nagumo just kept on being annoying. I was unable to get asleep. He wanted to know what I wish to do today, since we're dating for a month. So I told him I didn't want to do anything, since I don't care about stuff like that. But... He didn't accepted that, he continued throughout the whole night. He had to get up so early this morning, I don't understand how he does it... "

"Ohhh that's so cute!" An shouted sitting across them in a chair besides Clara and Yuki clearly following the whole conversation.

"Oh congratulations Suzuno!" Clara smiled cheerfully.

"Still butterflies in your stomach?" Yuki winked.

"It's as if they don't go away!" Suzuno answered, and ended with a little giggle. "Well except yesterday, jeez he was annoying!"

"Do you think Nagumo still planned something? Like a restaurant or anything?" Clara asked.

"No I don't think so, he got to work the whole day, he would be tired after that."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

"-Hey Suzuno?"

Everyone turned around, Netsuha stood in the doorway asking for the teal-eyed girl who was currently watching her favorite program on TV. "Hm?" She asked while turning around to him. It was by now eleven O'clock and the stars were already shining high in the sky next to the moon.

"Nagumo asked me if I wanted to send you outside, he's waiting for you."

"Wasn't he supposed to be on work?"

"He asked to go earlier, so you two would be able to join your month together. Or something like that."

"O-Ohw, okay then I better go. Did he told you I had to get dressed nicely or something, because I'm kinda in my pajama..."

"No, he told me you had to hurry up." Netsuha chuckled and then he walked away. "All right?" Suzuno jumped up from the couch, and walked out. There she saw a red truck standing in the middle of the road. It had a open-trailer and two front seats with roof above them.

But to her surprise, the trailer was is filled with pillows and blankets. Nagumo sitting in the front seat honked when he saw Suzuno coming out of the orphanage.

Suzuno rolled her eyes and walked to the car with a smile on her face. She stepped in and put the seat-belt around her waist. "Where did you get this car from?"

"I hired it, just for you!" He smirked, he then grabbed her head and turned her so that he could give her a sweet little kiss "Hi honey!" He said.

"Hey!" She chuckled. "What are we gonna do?" She added curiously.

"That's a surprise, curious-little monkey!" He laughed. Suzuno pouted cutely, making Nagumo to blush slightly.

"You know that I didn't felt the need to celebrate this day!"

"I know sweetie, but don't worry, It won't be something extraordinary, just you and me alone for a while!" He smiled and then started to drive. Suzuno had no clue what the boy alongside her was planning to do, but the smile on his face ensured delighting thrills in her tummy.

He didn't often had that look, only when he knew he was doing a good job. Perhaps he was expecting a specific kind of action tonight.

Yes.. that was high likely his goal for today, not that Suzuno minded though, the last time they thoroughly enjoyed each other's nude bodies was also their first time. Maybe he deserved it after a month of good behavior.

There grown a great smile on her face while she thought of those words. There even came a minor giggle from her own. It was quite adorable that he wanted to bring her into the romantic mood, not something you'd expect from him after all.

Boys will be boys, and they often think of only one thing. However, it seems as if Nagumo was so in love that he not merely wanted sex, but as he had told her that day, it was never about the sex only, but about her. Her all the way to the soul.

I think he wanted to make her clear that his purpose was to marry her one day, not just dating her for a little part of his life.

Upon hearing her giggle, Nagumo turned his head out of curiousity. He raised his eyebrow when he found his girl staring out of the window with a big grin covering her face, clearly deep into thoughts, however the blush and loving gaze betrayed her thoughts as if Nagumo was a mind-reader.

He decided to keep quiet and focus on the road again, letting her into her dreamworld for a while.

But he couldn't fight the smile that quickly covered his face, Suzuno's smile just made him happy in some way.

It didn't took long for Suzuno to realized that they were heading someplace external. "Say Nagumo?" She asked, and turned to face him. Nagumo didn't twisted his view and kept looking at the road. "Hm?" He responded inquiringly.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"I've already told you that it's a little surprise, it's really no big deal, trust me!" He chuckled.

"I know, but you drive completely somewhere outside town. You are not planning to go hiking in the middle of the night, are you?"

"Of course not silly. I hate hiking. Calm down, I think you consider it a great idea." He smiled, still focussing on the deserted road. As having to drive yet another half-hour, Nagumo finally hit off to an abandoned dirt road.

It took a while until Suzuno saw a large meadow near a small river, with stunning view on the city at night. And the clear dark blue sky stuffed with millions of star and a full moon. He turned the car, so their beautiful view was now gone and they were looking at the forest they just drove trough.

"Why are you turning? Isn't it more beautiful to look at the city and river?" Suzuno asked confused.

"Since when do you ask so many questions?" Nagumo snickered. "I know what I'm doing princess." He winked to her and then stepped out. Suzuno remained sitting and watched him as he ran through the front of the car to her door as he opened it and carried her like a real gentleman out of the car, in bridal-style.

He carried her to the reared and climbed with her into the trailer filled with pillows and blankets.

Suzuno now knew what they were gonna do. A romantic night of star-gazing. He probably had found out that this was something she really wanted to do once in her life. "N-Nagumo." She blushed, trying to found the words the thank him for all the work he pulled into this.

Not only hiring the truck, but also the pillows and blankets, surging the perfect place to stay, planning the day and she even saw that he brought music and wine. "Nagumo you said that it was simple, how much did it cost you to hire all this?"

"Hey I work as car mechanic, my boss offered to lent me an old truck for free. I grabbed the pillows and stuff from An's room, since she has too much anyways, Hiroto and Atsuishi helped me with it. Since An can be scary that, all I had to do was buying a good wine and making a good playlist!" He said holding the bottle of wine in his left hand and de cd in his right one.

"Nagumo, you know...?" Suzuno started quietly, but stopped after saying those three words. Nagumo watched her quizzically. Suzuno was only staring at him, her gaze filled with gratitude, love and so much adoration that it caused a small red hue on Nagumo's cheeks.

"I should tell you how much I love you more often, actions like these make me realize how lucky I am, having a guy that cares so much about me. Nagumo there truly will be no day I will stop loving you, I can ensure you that! You make my heart flutter, you know that?" She giggled.

"Well, you deserve it after all, all those annoying ex's were making your life quite a hell the last month, I thought I had to make it up with you in someway. You needed more love then hate, so here it is!" He said. He put down the wine and put the CD in the player.

While the tranquil and romantic music played on the background, Nagumo turned back to the teal-eyed girl. Both smiled gently, with their eyes not departing each other for a second. Nagumo crawled closer to her and cautiously leaned over her, as he pressed his lips against hers.

While they enjoyed each others tender lips, Nagumo increasingly leaned more on her until she was lying on her back with Nagumo on top her. With their eyes sealed and their tongues rubbing gradually all over each other. Nagumo held her head with both his hands, his fingers mixed with her silver locks.

His hands slid gradually from her head through her neck and shoulders down to her hips. The hips he loved so much, with that wonderful curve in it. Resting his hand right on the curve he started to kiss her more passionate.

The half-hour during kiss was finally broken, Nagumo flung himself with all his weight off her and lay down beside her on his back. He placed his arm beneath her head and pressed his head against hers, while his other hand tickled her hand.

They lay there silently, simply gazing upwards to watch the stars, the music ensured the ambience.

"Each of them tells a story." Suzuno started suddenly, as she stared upwards.

Nagumo glanced at her, the moon made her skin look so smooth, her eyes shined so birght in the moon light. He blushed slightly and then looked once again at the stars.

"Uhum." He said. "But I can see many more in your eyes. Not only the reflection of the moon and stars, but your character, your love, your story. I prefer to look at that much more." He whispered tempting in her ear.

Suzuno shut her eyes, a smile that no longer seemed to go away, slowly crept on her face. "You know how to get me out of words, I have to admit that!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, I think."

"I think?" Nagumo got up. "You know that's not an answer." He smirked, looking at how she was watching him still laying on her back. She chuckled softly and then also got up, sitting in front of him.

"Ah well, maybe some wine will help you!" Nagumo said, he wanted to turn around to get the wine but Suzuno stopped him by placing her hand on his cheek and turning it, what made him almost startled.

Her head was not even a inch of away from his head. Her warm breath that caressed his face. Her lips nearly touching his. Her eyes peering into those golden orbs, with a glance oh so seductive.

"Perhaps we don't need any words.." she whispered, her voice beaten in the same strain she used on that day, a sexy tempting tone that was able to beat his heart so wildly. Nagumo's heart was pounding hard across his chest, he was nervous. Although he already done this, he was still nervous.

The way how she got him like this, continued to amaze him, nobody and I repeat nobody, could make his heart beat the way she did.

He looked at her differently than any other girl, for him she was not an ordinary girl who stood under the boy. But he sees a stunning lady who can take care of herself, with glittering silver locks, which are a magical glowing through the moonlight, her eyes shining brighter and more beautiful then ever before.

For him, he saw the love of his life!

At this point he was unable restrain himself. "You are so beautiful." He whispered back. He picked up a lock of hair with his forefinger and placed it behind her ear, allowing more moonlight to clarify her eyes.

"Oh so beautiful." He said again before their lips glued together and he carefully pressed her to the ground with his body.

Slowly but gradually the clothes abandoned their bodies, they now neglected their surroundings, having only eyes for each other. Being one together again, was better than they could've imagined, naturally they could've done it much earlier, but in order to continue to adhere the magic, it must be special.

And they had succeeded, an even finer feeling than first time led the two through the night.

A night of pure pleasure and love.

* * *

Nagumo was the first to wake. He looked around, and saw that it was still dark. It was not his intention to fall asleep. He checked his cellphone and saw that he had almost nine missed calls. Five of Hitomiko, two of Hiroto, one of Reina and one of Atsuishi.

"Shit!" He scolded. "Hitomiko's going to murder me!"

He sent her a quick message with: _Sorry Hitomiko, we had fallen asleep, but we are coming now!  
_

After that he quickly put his underwear back on and then turned around towards the sleeping beauty, weary, contented and peaceful looking the girl was still fast asleep. He smiled and stayed for a little, just staring at her.

Then he knelt beside her, and he gently ran his fingers across her face. She squeezed her eyes, a sign that she was sleeping too good to wake up.

"Honey, wake up!" He whispered gently.

She moaned a moment and then turned around now facing back towards Nagumo. He rolled his eyes, but ended up as a filthy smile. Without having to think he grabbed her hips and began to tickle her. Suzuno shot up and went to sit straight.

"Nagumo!" She cried when she saw him sitting there with a satisfied smirk.

"We have to go back, Hitomiko is worried!" He said.

"And for that you had to necessarily tickle me?!"

"No, I just felt like." He chuckled. "Well come, otherwise we're grounded for the rest of our lives.."

Suzuno had to giggle slightly at the sarcastic tone he used whilst they climbed out of the trailer and Nagumo took place behind the wheel, with Suzuno beside him. "Man my eyes are shutting themselves, is it wise to ride, being exhausting like this?" Suzuno asked, seeing that Nagumo was on the edge of falling asleep as well.

"It's just a hour, you can go asleep."

"No, I'm fine!"

"Okay, then we'll go." he started the car and put on the big lights in other to even see where he was going. After that they headed back home. They were already riding a half hour and drove over a remote road. It looked pretty scary, but there were already traffic lights in sight, which meant that they were closer to home.

Nagumo stopped for the red light, waiting for it to turn green. But the longer he had to wait, the more his eyes densely sank. He closed his eyes for a second, until he heard: "Nagumo, it is green."

He opened his eyes and gazed at the green light before he printed on the gas.

"I can drive, if you want to sleep for a while." Suzuno offered, she looked at him with concern, he looked very tired.

But abruptly, she saw two major headlights coming at them through the window behind Nagumo.

"Nagu-... NAGUMO!" She cried with everything she had, to warn him for the truck that raged their way. Nagumo could just turn around to see why she yelled before the truck crashed into them with impossible speed.

Suzuno could still hear the blast and feel the pain that flowed through her body, but the suffering didn't lasted longer then a second, after that there was nothing more than blackness and silence, she was trapped in her unconscious.

* * *

**"..."**

**"...-"**

She heard the sound of burning fire, the sound of destroyed steel rolling across the road, she could feel her sense of balance reporting that she was lying down on her side. Her mind was spinning back and forth and the unbearable pain in her body was present as well.

But the noise that had woke her up, was something she recognized, it was the ringtone of Nagumo's mobile.

With everything she had she openede her eyes. At first she only saw stripes, she found out that she was indeed lying on her side and she was completely stuck in the dented truck that stabbed her in the back. Her vision became increasingly sharper, but everything remained to spin in her head.

She needed to let everything sink in, but it all fired back in her memory when she saw the red-haired boy.

"NA-ag...um-o-o." Was she trying to say, but she soon found out she had a deep cut in her throat, what held her back form talking. She was not the only one who looked injured.

The truck hit the side of Nagumo, and the amount of blood that dripped Suzuno's way and whiched belonged to Nagumo, truly scared the living daylight out of her.

The ringtone had by now stopped. But Suzuno knew this road was deserted and before they were found, they would already be dead. With all the strength she had left, she tried to wrench herself from her position.

She crawled closer to Nagumo, gritted her teeth's and tried to bare to pain that was almost killing her. Her hands were trying to reach for his pockets, when she again heard the ringtone, meaning someone was calling them.

This was her last change to save to both of them, she didn't had the strength left to dial a number, yet she thought she would be able to press one bottom, while her conscious was already fading away.

Reaching out one last time, she finally got a hold of the phone, desperately finding the green bottom, she heard a voice that calmed her heart someway.

_'Nagumo! Goddamnit, where are you two?! You texted me four hours ago that you were heading back home, I'm waiting here, but you're still gone!' _Hitomiko's voice sounded though the phone.

"H-Hito...m-m..i-k." Suzuno tried with everything but the words just didn't came out. However to her release, she was able to hear her voice.

_'S-Suzuno?! Is that you, are you alright? What wrong?!'_ She sounded worried.

"W-W-e...h-had a... a-a-aci..den-t, p-pl..ease...hel-p."

_'SUZUNO!? Om my god dear, HIROTO CALL AN AMBULANCE, Suzuno it's going to be okay, where are you?'_

Suzuno opened up to speak, but she was out of voice, the cut took it's depth and she could feel how she slowly lost conscious.

_'Suzuno?! Hello Suzuno?! SUZUNO PLEASE! SUZUNO SAY SOMETHING?!'_ Hitomiko's desperate voice increased to be heard as it faded away to the background. Suzuno knew she would fall out soon, but there was one thing she had to do before that happened. She took her last bit of strength to crawl next to her men, she buried her head against his bloody chest, silent tears streaming down as she prayed that he would survive.

With the red liquor that covered her body and the worried sounds of Hitomiko's voice on the background she managed to say one last thing, before the scene exchanged for the blackness.

And those words were: "I love you Nagumo!"

* * *

**That's it, sorry for the late update, I was so busy! I'm sorry!**

**Well, the story takes a different turn, as you can see! I needed some action, and with my sleepy head I thought of this. Seriously it's three O'clock in the night, and my brain doesn't function so well anymore, as result this shitty chapter. **

**I'M TRULY SORRY**

**I just wanted to update it so bad before going to sleep. I still hoped you liked it a bit, and reviews are totally welcome!^^**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	4. His comfortable warmth

**SUZUNO'S POV:**

* * *

_"Suzuno?"_

A soft voice whispered, clearly a woman saying my name. I felt people around me, the clearer I began to hear and sense, the more people appeared to stand around me.

_"You can do it sweetheart, open those eyes!"_

Gradually but certainly my thoughts returned, questions immediately began to be haunt through my head, and then in a slow pace my vision increased to became clearer as well.

On the time I could see again, I saw a woman sitting next to me, blue eyes covered by glasses and she had greenish-black hair that made its way pass her shoulder. Sorrow and concerns that covered her face, as she kept my hand firmly in hers, with minor tears rolling down her cheeks.

At the moment my eyes made contact with hers, there grew a small smile on her face, still in tears nonetheless, yet something changed in her gaze, relieve and happiness instead of Sorrow and concern was now far more present. But the sorrow didn't faded away entirely, another source of pain was still resting in her head.

"I knew you could do it Suzuno." She smiled resolute. She leaned forward and gently stroked my head with her free hand. "How are you feeling?" Her smooth hand rubbed my overheated face, it soothed me in a manner in which she used to calm me down as child. Her kind eyes and touch was enough to give me rest.

Then a new head appeared, I knew there were several other's in the room, but my image was limited and I couldn't see who. Red hair with green eyes now came in sight. Only this time a red glow coated his eyes who were stocked in tears, his eyes that were normally so steadfast seemed for the first time so sad.

"I'm so glad to see your eyes reopened" He said, the words leaving his mouth so soft that he himself was startled a little, but I could still hear him. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and grabbed my other hand.

"W-W-Wha-at... h-h-h-happen-e-ed." I tried to speak, but my throat hurt so badly, I printed my jaws back against each other, as a tear ran down slowly. I got a little panicked when I sensed the pain in the remaining parts of my body, it soon began to agonize me so much that I started to shake like crazy.

Hiroto who was sitting alongside me, pushed me on my shoulders against my bed, so that the vibrating couldn't cause me more pain. Hitomiko which thus was on the other hand, began to rub slightly clearer over my head "Shhh." She said with a calm voice. "Everything is going to be alright, calm down dear."

I must confess, my body was is filled with pain but above all panic. Her voice soothed me again, and I stopped shaking.

"Don't you remember the accident?" Another voice came from the back of the room, once I found my rest back. A blue-haired girl stepped forward. Her two white strands clung to her face from all the tears. "The accident with you and..." She stopped talking for an instant and looked down. I saw how her tears were falling to the ground while she whispered. "-And Nagumo.."

My eyes darted wide open. Just like my recollections of the accident. Without me noticing, one to another teardrop flowed over my cadaverous face. As if they were small rivers it poured down. I saw the whole scene occur again in my thoughts. A gaze full with fear and terror covered my face. Once escaped out of my trance I flighted straight up, but both Hitomiko and Hiroto held my shoulders.

"Lay down Suzuno, you have to rest." Hiroto ordered me politely, concern written all over his face.

"N-N..o!" I again tried to speak, yet the words coming out were clearly impaired. "N-Nagu-m-mo, w-where is h-h-e?!" Tears rushing down as I started to struggle more. Hitomiko and Hiroto both noticed that even besides the pain I wasn't about to give up. With more force they pushed me down again, but I still struggled to get up.

"Suzuno listen to me!" Hitomiko said. "I want you to lay down now, you can't go to Nagumo, he's still in surgery. They're busy for about forty-eight hours now, you can't change anything by rushing inside there. Let the doctors do their job and have faith in him. He'll be alright, he's strong after all." She said steadfast yet there were tears leaving her eyes.

"I-Is it s-so ba-d?" I sobbed, looking hopeful at Hitomiko. "H-He'll be fi-ne, r-righ-t?!" I cried, still looking for support. I was feeling so sad, I wanted to see him, hear him and hug him. The way I saw him laying back then in the truck. Covered in blood with his eyes closed. He looked so bad, I thought we were both gonna die right there and then. But here we are, still alive. I just wanted to see him so bad.

Then someone else entered the room. It were two woman wearing nurse outfits. They rushed to my side but smiled when they saw me. "See you're feeling better?" One of them smiled, she had red hair covered by a nurse cap.

"Here miss Fuusuke, put this on your mouth!" The other one said, she had beautiful long brown hair into a ponytail. She placed a kind of cap on my mouth.

"Wh-a-at is th-is?" I asked and tried to get it off, but the brown-haired woman stopped me.

"Don't worry, it helps against the pain." She smiled. I looked at her, she looked so friendly and calm. I surrendered and let my hands rest on the bed. But after some minutes I felt my eyes getting heavier.

I wanted to stay awake, but I couldn't. My body felt so tired, lingering for some sleep. Yet with my stubborn thoughts I wanted to stay awake. But I failed and fell asleep another several minutes later.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Hitomiko looked down as she saw how Suzuno fell asleep. "She must've been very tired.." She said still stroking the girl's head.

"No ma'm, we put her asleep with the cap, she needs her rest to recover." The brown-haired nurse said. "I'm sorry about not telling her, but since her condition is still too unstable we had no other choice."

"No, it's okay." Hitomiko smiled at them. "She's was too stubborn to accept it anyways." She smiled at the teal-eyed girl, resting so peacefully yet so sad. "Do you perhaps know how the other surgery is going?"

"You mean Nagumo Haruya's operation?" The red-haired woman asked.

"Yes, him."

"All we know is that they're still busy with him. It's a long operation and the doctors try to stay positive. But... since there is no improvement yet..." She looked down and stopped talking. "I'm sorry, we do our best, but his situation is really bad."

"Well, excuse us, we have to continue!" The other one said as both of them walked outside.

"Hitomiko?" An stepped forwards, when the nurses had closed the door behind them. Tears rushing down her face as she wiped them away with her sleeves. "Nagumo's going to be fine, right?" She sobbed.

Hitomiko stood up, she looked through the room, many players of the former chaos team were there. Same as Reina, Hiroto and Midorikawa.

But each and every one had tears in their eyes. Suzuno and Nagumo were indeed sometimes obnoxious, but everyone in the orphanage was family, the way they saw Suzuno lying there was so heartbreaking. At the moment of the news, they realized how much they've been through with each other. The reason they felt like family was due to the strong bond they had.

"I have faith in Nagumo, he won't ever leave the love of his life like this, right?" She smiled. Those word created a smile on all their faces.

"You're right Hitomiko, Nagumo wouldn't ever leave without saying goodbye," Midorikawa sobbed.

* * *

**~Two month's later~**

* * *

Suzuno as usual gazed out the window, with her elbow on her table and her head on her hand, she was sitting again thinking about the most heart wrenching things. While the teacher babbled about mathematics, she thought about entirely different things. But she wasn't paying attention since she started school again.

A month ago she was allowed to leave the hospital and two weeks she had started school again. With the most reluctantly she ever had in her whole life, she succeeded to go every day again.

All though, she doesn't actually saw something worthwhile into it, fortunately there was still Kozue. Kozue was highly likely the only one who could obtain a little smile on Suzuno's face or at all could make her say something.

Suzuno continued to stare outside, while her thoughts slowly prisoned her in a daydream.

* * *

**~Daydream~**

_Suddenly someone knocked on the door, the entire class turned to face the one who came within. Suzuno contrary, didn't feel the need to turn around, the entire class was silent. _

_The way the low orange sun was shining into the window, made it all so magical, that Suzuno couldn't stop staring outside. Suddenly she felt a warmth that came nearer with every step, she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye that stood alongside her table and looked down at her._

_Suzuno became a bit curious who was standing there now, She slowly spun her head towards the person._

_"...!"_

_Her eyes stared at two deeply colored golden eyes, her mouth fell nearly open when she knew who was standing there. His golden eyes even more ferocious gold by the low standing sun, his red hair coated with a yellow glow, and a smile so warm._

_They remained standing there. He with a soft smile on his face, deeply focused on her teal-eyes filled with tears. The orange glow which became more and more beautiful every second. While she gazed wide-eyed at the boy, relieved but mainly in disbelieve. It felt like hours that they stood there, no words, just the tears that flowed across her pale face, and his small smile of happiness._

_But after that silence, million tears made their way down Suzuno's face. _

_"Hello, beautiful!" He said to her, his voice so caring and sweet, that it made her blush even visible through all her tears. He knelt before her so they were at the same height. His hand reached slowly out to her face and he wiped away her tears away. _

_"...N-N-Nagumo...?"_

_ She stammered as she lay her hand on his, the one that was holding her head. She closed her eyes and pressed his hand even closer to her cheek. It felt so real, his warm soft hand against her smooth skin._

_"I-Is that really you, a-are you really here?" She sobbed. His smile increased slightly upon hearing those words._

_"Of course silly, I'm always with you." He smiled at her. "I won't leave you alone! I'm here!" But while saying those words, he slowly started to disappear. Suzuno didn't say anything, just tears streaming down again. She was expecting this to happen after all. She stared as long as possible into his eyes, while his last words echoed through her head. _

_"I'm here." _

_"..~m here."_

___"..~here."_

_____"..~re."_

**~End daydream~**

* * *

Slowly Nagumo changed into a worried looking Kozue. Staring at her with concern written all over her face. "Suzuno..." She whispered. "A-Are you okay?" She asked her worried.

Suzuno quickly wiped the tears away and looked around, seeing the whole class including the teacher staring at her. Her eyes were heavy and felt like she had cried for hours. "I'm fine.." She said quickly.

Kozue stood up, two tears streaming down her face. "No, you're not, stop lying.." She said, shadow covering her eyes.

"K-Kozue, I'm okay-"

"-STOP LYING SUZUNO!" Kozue cried, but shocked of her own voice. "S-Suzuno.." She said this time more calm. "You just called me... Nagumo..." She stammered. Suzuno's eyes grew wide when she realized her daydream felt so real that she actually imagined Kozue being Nagumo.

She felt embarrassed yet strange, because how could she imagine this.

"..."

Maybe it was really... him.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I hope you all like it though :$ **

**I've been extremely busy and don't have much time, so I also haven't read any stories. And I apologize for the late update. I'm also still working on a request, but I can't find my inspiration, sorry! **

**Thanks for reading!^-^**


	5. Let's fight like warriors together

"You're not okay Suzuno.." Kozue stammered. Suzuno's head was bright red, she realized that she had just released the whole daydream spoken. The majority were simply staring at her, they pitied her. But then then you had obviously Neomy and her group in the back of the class, who whispered and chuckled and then looked lethal to her.

Suzuno could feel how she could be embarrass by her anytime soon, but actually she wasn't fascinated by her that much. No, it was Kozue holding her interest. Her best friend dropped one to another tear, her strands covering eyes, so Suzuno merely saw just the tears. "W-Why are you crying Kozue?" Suzuno asked softly, but above all as calm as possible, luckily Suzuno was a pro at that.

"You're not telling me anything anymore Suzuno, how do you expect me to help you, if you don't tell me what's going on. You say it's going well, but then you are always depressed."

"K-Kozue, I-"

"NO! Not again Suzuno, you won't tell me you're fine again, because you're not!" Kozue raised her voice a bit, she was angry and concerned at the same time, she didn't knew what to do anymore, clearly treating her normal wasn't helping, maybe getting angry at her for once helped. "I'm here to support you, why don't you see that!"

"I know you're there for me Kozue, but I prefer to do this alone."

"THAT'S INSANE SUZUNO!" She shouted through the class and hit her fist on the table. "You can't do this alone, I can see it! You're going to break this way!" Kozue cried.

Suzuno kept staring at her in silence, her eyes wide in surprise given by Kozue's outburst, something she had never previously met. "Sometimes you need a shoulder to cry on Suzuno, please let me be there for you."

"You already are."

"I'M NOT, YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME IN!"

Suzuno was able to feel her concerns, it radiated from her. She closed her eyes and stood up. "Shall we talk about this somewhere else?" She said softly. This time it was Kozue coated in red. She realized that she had grown angry in front of the entire class, her eye twitched in anger upon seeing Neomy and her friends chuckling.

Suzuno gave her a look of: '_Just let them be them_' and with the approval of the teacher, they left class together. They walked into an empty classroom and went to sit there facing each other, both completely quiet, while staring at each other.

Kozue suddenly broke through the silence. "Suzuno.. you're the strongest girl I know, but I think this has really reached your peak."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, you already had to deal with so much on your own, it made you think you can also handle this on your own. But it's because of what you've been through, that you now need someone. I can see you're broken, you're empty, I can see you're about the break in pieces, I see it in your eyes. I know you already had problems from birth, your parents first, then the bullying and your self-image and when you thought it was finally over and you was happy, this happened, I think you've reached your depth point, but please let me give you the help to climb up again, I don't wanna loose you Suzuno, I love you, you're like my sister, please let me in."

One after another tear ran across Kozue's cheeks again, but this time also Suzuno's on cheeks, her eyes were red and the tears caused red stripes on her face.

She stood up without saying a word and walked over to Kozue. Without any warning she threw her arms around Kozue and buried her face between her breasts, and then began cry as loud as if the world came to its end.

Kozue smiled with tears still in her eyes, they sank to the ground together, but remained in the same position, Kozue rested her head on that of Suzuno, as if she was a mother comforting her daughter. Her hand stroked slowly across Suzuno's back. Not to soothe her, no just to let her know she was there, that she was no longer alone.

Suzuno had never cried so hard throughout her entire life before.

All the grief that had ravaged her lifetime came out now. Her parents abusing her, insulting her for shit and even raping her. Then the tears of all the years that she was bullied, that she looked in the mirror with a disgusted look on her face. But most of the tears were still of the accident, leaving the one she dearly loved in a coma for two months already, laying in a empty room in the hospital, and god knows how long he would stay like this.

All these tears left her eyes, the tears she had ceased all that time streamed down over Kozue's chest and her cheeks.

"Sometimes we all feel like the world hates us, as if they only want to push you away. Some days people don't see you, you kinda feel like you're in the way. All they do is pointing their fingers at your mistakes. But once you are doing it good, they suddenly want you to be great. No matter what you give they never agree. The only thing that you can do is, live like you wanna let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire. Let's fight like a Warriors together Suzuno!" Kozue whispered in her ear.

"I love you!" Suzuno said, it was only hard to hear, since her face was still between Kozue's breasts. "You're the best friend I could've wished for! And you should know that I'm also there for you, when the time comes!" She finally went to sit up straight and looked Kozue in the eyes.

"I already knew Suzuno, you've also been there for me in the past, so I assumed you would also be there in the future!"

"Of course, because that's-"

"-We're friends are for!" Kozue finished her line, as both of them started to giggle. They then hugged for another few minutes and after that they went back to classes.

* * *

Suzuno was on her way, school was finished, however she wasn't on her way home, but to the hospital. She did that every day, there she remained over until dinner time. She just couldn't enjoy the rest of the day until she saw him.

She had her blue with white headphones on her head and a song on that brightened her somehow.

Suddenly the headphones got pulled off her head, she turned around to see Neomy and her two friends standing there.

"Were you listening to music, oh what a shame now.." she said and threw the headphones on the ground, where she then crushed it to pieces. Suzuno clenched her hands into fists, but tried to remain calm.

"Where do you go, to the hospital?"

"Yes, why?"

"Have you no sense of guilt, I mean it was your fault that he ended up there in the first place."

"I-It wasn't my f-fault.." Suzuno looked at the ground, as she actually began to feel guilty.

"Oh no, wasn't it?" Neomy said sarcastic. "So then if you wouldn't be here, he would still had that accident, oh wait, no he wouldn't...If you never existed, he would be just fine and he would probably date me."

"..."

"O gosh I wished you just died right now.. I can't stand your ugly face any longer."

"Says the one with the ugly face.." Suzuno defended herself. "Don't you have a mirror at home-" But once she realized she was just as evil as Neomy now, she shut her mouth. She didn't wanted to sank to her level, but jeez that girl made it so hard.

"What did you say?!" Neomy came in the attack, she strike'd forwards and hit Suzuno hard in the face. Suzuno just stared at her disinterested. Only that turned into a murder gaze, so frightening that Neomy took a few steps back out of anxiety.

"Neomy, you can win a vocal-fight with me, but you can never, and I repeat _never,_ win a physique-fight with me.. _I'll__ crush __you_!" She hissed, her voice so cold and possessed, that chills ran down Neomy's spine.

"And you know that quite well, otherwise you wouldn't had asked those wrestlers the other day... but wait, they aren't here now." Suzuno rolled up her sleeves challenging and came closer step after step. While Neomy backed off the closer she got.

W-We'll go!" Neomy said and then ran away, followed by her friends.

Suzuno sighed, she walked over the her headphone, seeing it was totally destroyed. "_Tsch._" She said out of irritation. "I hate her!"


	6. The reason of her insomnia

Her hand slid slowly through his red hair, his _soft_ hair that was glued to his sweaty face. His pale face with those cables in his nose, it all looked so painfully. Her hands went from his hair to his face.

"How are you sweetie?" She spoke softly, even though she knew there wasn't coming an answer, yet she still talked to him every single day. Maybe, just maybe, he was there, listening to her.

"Must be boring, laying here all day.. especially for someone like you!" She giggled soflty, but yet there fell a tear down, because she knew he couldn't answer. She wanted to hear his warm/comfortable voice so bad. That voice that can be so firm but simultaneously so gentle.

She sighed and wiped that single tear away. "Sorry that I'm always crying in here, I know I should be stronger.. but I guess I just can't when I see you like this."

She sighed when the room filled itself with that painful silence again. She got up and crawled next to him into bed. She had however no idea whether this was permitted, but she just had to lie against him. He felt so far away, maybe the warmth of his body could bring him closer somehow.

She rested her head against the side of his chest and leaned upon his arm, which she placed sideways, with her ear urged against him, she heard his regular heartbeat thumping.

Yes this helped, this sign of life was so important, she knew that as long as his heart was thumping, he was with her. He was not dead even though it seemed so. She closed her eyes, as a small blush formed on her cheeks, the warmth of his body wasn't gone, no on the contrary, he had grown even warmer and gentler.

Once feeling this warmth, she could feel he was there, she lay against him! This reliability, ensured that her eyes became heavier.

Suzuno had trouble sleeping ever since the accident, she was not sure how, but somehow she felt unprotected without Nagumo alongside her in bed. And at this moment he _was_ lying next to her, and the trust and safety fired right back to her.

The beeping of his heart monitor, the birds outside, people in the hallway, and yet there was nothing more than his heartbeat, that was all she heard. All those hours with lack of sleep came back and before she knew it she fell asleep her arms holding him as sternly as possibe.

* * *

_"Suzuno, Suzuno wake up!" _

Suzuno slowly woke up, she opened her eyes slightly, but she actually didn't want to wake up. She was laying too nice and warm that she just closed her eyes again.

_"How cute!"_ She heard again, still not feeling the urge to open her eyes._ "Look what effect Nagumo has on her, even if he's not awake, only him, just him is enough to let her sleep."_

_"Yeah even though she had problems with sleeping, I guess cause he's not there with her."_

_"Indeed it's cute, but still very sad."_

Suzuno was now awake enough to know who stood with her and Nagumo in the room. Finally she fully opened her eyes but remained lying like before.

"Are you here to pick me up?" She said softly with a sleepy voice, while still with her head reclining against Nagumo and she gently tickled with her fingers over his chest, her eyes focused on her fingers and his chest.

"Yes Suzuno." Reina went to sit next to the bed. "We were worried, since you didn't showed up at dinner, so we called Kozue, she told us we could find you here, of course. We could've guessed that as well."

"Suzuno, we know you like being here with him, but you can't get used to this, you have to get home as well." Hiroto said while he went to sit on the end of the bed. "You don't know for how long he is gonna stay like this, you have to learn to sleep by yourself as well."

"I know." she said with a husky voice.

"But before you dated him, you could also sleep on your own, why not now?" Reina asked, while she stroked her head carefully, as if she was her mother.

"Because I knew he was sleeping in the same house, I knew I would see him the next morning. It's different now.." She sobbed, burying her face more against Nagumo. "Please let me stay here.." She begged them.

"We're sorry Suzuno, you just can't." Hiroto said, looking down in guilt. "We can't let you stay, the hospital won't allow it." Hiroto gently told her.

"Suzuno you can't stay here, but if you feel alone, you can sleep in my bed." Reina said, wiping her tears away. "You're not alone, we're all here for you and we know how you feel, we all miss him, maybe not on the way you do, but we do miss him!" Tears now also started to form in Reina's eyes. "I miss him too Suzuno, I really do!" She slowly started to sob, and her sobbing became crying.

Hiroto stood up and walked over to Reina, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's okay Reina." He said to her, while stroking her back. Suzuno stared in front of her with wide eyes, Reina's sobs made her realize something.

She slowly got up and got out of the bed. She walked over to the crying Reina, once Hiroto noticed this he released the blue-haired girl from his hug and stepped aside. Suzuno know knelt in front of her and lay her hand on her shoulder, while staring into her teary eyes.

"I'm selfish, am I?"

"W-What-"

"I am, I only thought about my own pain, I thought I was the only one missing him this bad, but I'm not the only one, thank you for being there for me when I wasn't there for you, I wasn't there for all of you. I'm sorry! I will be from now on!" She said and then hugged her. "Let's go home.." She whispered.

"H-Hai."

Suzuno stood up as Hiroto helped Reina, and she walked over to Nagumo. She leaned down and printed a soft kiss on his parched lips. She then placed his hair with her index finger behind his ear and said, "I'll be back tomorrow baby, till then!" Then one last kiss and she leaved th room with the other two.

Once arrived at Sun Garden, Hitomiko had made some tea for the three, as they told her what happened. After that Reina and Suzuno walked upstairs, but Suzuno didn't go to her own room, no she followed Reina.

"Here." Reina said throwing her blue pajama to Suzuno. "You can wear one of mine." She smiled gently and then changed herself as well.

"Thanks!"

"I've never thought, that you would once be laying in my bed, I mean An or Clara okay, they cry a lot. But you're a bit out of character after all that happened. If there is anything you want to talk about, you can always tell me."

"I know Reina, but I've already told Kozue everything, I don't think my _character_ bears to tell it to another one as well." She chuckled.

"Well that sounds more like you!" Reina laughed as well. "Now let's dive in!"

Once both lay down, they talked a little further, but soon they both began to feel tired and after some minutes Reina fell asleep. Yet Suzuno was still awake. If though she wasn't alone anymore, she still missed something, something that without she just couldn't sleep. She stared and stared.

When after three hours, her eyes just couldn't hold anymore and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to update _something_. Thanks for reading!^-^**


	7. That terrifying person

**Hello Minna, having a nice day? :)**

**Well I'm finally back, sorry I had the last days of my school, with a big project going on, and math, I passed, though it was narrowly, hehe XD Now I have vacation, and will update/read more. I hope at least, my inspiration is hard to find lately. T-T So if any of you has idea's feel totally free to tell me! Hehe**

**About all the reviews I haven't replied on, I wanna thank you all, my amount of time was too short to answer so I'll just thank you here! All your reviews truly make me a happy writer, I always smile while reading, and they make me wanna write more! So thanks ^-^ Hihi**

And Noor, since you're a guest I can't PM you, but I really wanna thank you for the reviews, and I'm glad you like my storie(s) Thanks for following them, and I hope you gonna enjoy the rest as well! :D XX Kim ;)

**Well one thing, another reason for my late updates is that my laptop hates me, I've got this expensive thing for not even a year, and it goes off by it's own, in the middle of my writing. Meaning that if I don't save it on time, I've lost all I wrote, and I can tell you that's a lot by now... -_- Sometimes it goes off every two minutes and the other time I can write for like two hours.. It's annoying!**

**But enouuuuuugh talk, jeez I can't shut up, here is the next chappie, I hope you gonna like it ^-^**

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Suzuno heard someone giggle while she got gently shaken back and forth, the person was clearly laying alongside her in bed and felt warm, the feeling she got was old and familiar. She didn't open her eyes, no instead she turned back and hit the blanket around her again.

The person sighed, nevertheless friendly and then climbed upon her out of bed, after some rumbling in the room, the door eventually opened and someone came inside.

"Reina, can you wake up Suzuno, we're about to eat."

"Can't we just let her sleep? She is almost impossible to wake up."

"Hm.. well let her just lie down then, she'll eat after."

"Hai Hitomiko." And after that both women left the room, leaving the silver-haired girl with teal-eyes behind in the now empty room. Suzuno now knew that she was alone, slowly opened her eyes. She lay moving-less, but just stared into the space in front of her. Despite that everyone was helping her, she was feeling so empty. A kind of empty that was new to her.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed._  
_ When you get what you want but not what you need._  
_ When you feel so tired but you can't sleep."_

After several minutes staring into the emptiness, she slowly raised, but then remained sitting on the edge of the bed. With her elbows on both her knees and her hands together, her head pointing to the ground and her eyes wide open, she just remained there. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. As she felt how the sun started to shine higher and warmer, she just sat there, spending her Saturday morning.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face,  
When you lose something you can't replace,  
When you love someone but it goes to waste.  
Could it be worse?"_

Hearing the clock, sent her back to reality. Her eyes were dry from staring, so she blinked several times. Until she fully realized that the day was already half over, she quickly got up and got dressed. Out of all the rush she stumbled over some junk on the floor and a bang echoed hard throughout the orphanage. As she crawled up slowly, she felt a shooting pain in her knee, but before she could look at it, the door flew open. Hiroto was the one standing in the doorway and watched her with concern.

"Are you okay Suzuno?" He asked as he walked towards her and helped her rise slowly.

"Hehe, yeah I just tripped." She smiled awkwardly. Hiroto sat down beside her on the ground, but when he lay down his hand, he felt a warm sticky liquid on the floor. He looked at his hand and saw that it was blood. "Suzuno is this your blood?" He asked anxiously.

"E-Eh? Oh I think my knee." She said as she looked down.

"Since when are you so clumsy." He chuckled and with one sweep he lifted Suzuno in bridal style. "Let's just put a bandage around it." He winked.

"Y-You don't have to lift me, I can walk." She said with a red head.

"Oh no, a brother must take care for his sister anyway!" He smiled, making Suzuno to stare at him. She somehow gave in, something she would never do in the past and lay her head against his chest. "All right then." She whispered with a sweet smile, her innocent eyes made Hiroto think like she really was his little sister, she wasn't but sometimes, it really felt like he couldn't wish for better siblings, yeah he had to take more care of them.

There was no one down stairs, since it was good weather and everyone was outside. Hiroto carefully wrapped the bandage around Suzuno's knee, with her feet resting on a chair. "How do you feel?" He asked then.

"Fine, I don't really feel it." She replied.

"Good!" He smiled back. "Shall we get some ice cream, it's sunny weather after all!" Suzuno knew some distraction would be good for her, since she had nightmares all night long again, the dark bags beneath her eyes where proof of that.

So without thinking, she said, "Sure!" He helped her up again and supported her during walking. Till she after a few minutes indicated that she could walk on her won. They walked to the ice cream stand together when she suddenly realized that this was where the ice cream stand Nagumo had declared his love for her.

She froze right there on her spot when she saw the two of them sitting there in front of her, she knew it was a memory, but damn it looked real, only this time a golden/sepia glow covered the scene.

_"Y-You love me?" _

_"Yes, I do. I know for certain now. I don't regret anything we did last night, and I hope you don't regret I as well with whole my heart. I just hope yesterday meant something for you. I hope you didn't just used me for experience. I... I h-hope-" _

Suzuno saw how she kissed him, just taking his head in her hand and turning it. She saw how he widened his eyes in surprise but then he looked so happy, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, they slowly dripped down to where they fell to the floor.

This memory of him and her, it just was... too much. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders which shook her to and fro, she shut her eyes and when she opened them again she saw a total freaked out Hiroto, concerned for her. Her eyes as wide as possible with tears still streaming down, she was trembling like crazy, and bit on her lower-lip.

Her legs couldn't carry herself any longer, and she sank through them and landed with her knees on the ground, not caring for the pain that stinged in her knee. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just.." She tried to apologize through her sobbing.

Hiroto lay his hand on her face and wiped her tears away. "It's okay, I understand, just let it go." He said calmly and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "You saw him, didn't you?" He asked just as calm as before.

Suzuno just nodded. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" But this time she nodded 'no' She released the hug and looked at him. "No, let's just stay here." She weakly smiled.

"Good, you're still as strong as ever, you know!" He said, wiping her tears with both his hand away again. "Let's go get some ice cream then!" He smiled and helped her up. He wanted to turn, but Suzuno stopped him by holding his shirt. "Thank you." she muttered softly.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled again as they both walked to the ice cream van.

* * *

**~Couple days later~**

* * *

Suzuno walked through the school hallways, her books in her hands and her music in her ears. The green lockers next to her, summarized in a long line, as she followed them to her own locker.

But once arrived at hers, she saw Kozue busy cleaning up from Suzuno's locker... While Neomy and her friends walked away giggling. Suzuno sighed, it was obvious that they wanted to humiliate her again. Luckily she had a good friend like Kozue. She walked to Kozue and knelt beside her on the floor.

"Oh Suzuno, good morning!" She said cheerfully, she was clearly hiding her fury with a fake smile.

"Good morning, what has happened?"

"I-I saw that Neomy and her dogs, were empty it your locker, so I cleaned it up a bit."

"Thanks Kozue, let me help!" Suzuno smiled thank fully and calm. After a while they had lean up the locker and grabbed the books they needed for their next classes. School lasted as long as always, hearing the teacher talk, but not really listening to it. Both girls were bored as hell.

"Psst, Suzuno?" Kozue whispered.

"Yes?" Suzuno whispered back.

"Neomy is going to far lately, maybe we should inform a teacher?"

"Neh, she's still afraid." Suzuno smirked.

"What do you mean...? ooh! I know, oh but that's good!" She smirked even more devilish then Suzuno. "Since when you realized?"

"I walked into her on my way to the hospital a couple of days ago, I realized that she is still afraid, but she acts likes she isn't, I can take advantage of this! Maybe I can even stop her once and for all now!"

"YOU GO GIRL!" Kozue screamed jumping up from her seat.

"Kozue! Sit down!" The teacher dared.

"G-Gomenasai sensei!" Kozue went to sit back with a red-head. Making Suzuno giggle softly.

* * *

**~Time skip~**

* * *

Suzuno was back on her way to the hospital, but.. she knew she would have a visit from a certain girl, before she would reach the hospital. But this time she didn't mind, no, she now finally found the only thing to make this all stop for once and for all. She had prepared some things this morning.

Flashback:

_"Hitomiko? Can I ask you for something?" Suzuno approached her caretaker. _

_"Of course you can, what do you want?" She replied friendly. _

_"I have to take care of some thing, this might sound really weird but I need my old-_

End flashback.

An evil smile scattered on the silver-haired girls face. She had it all planned out, Neomy had one weakness against Suzuno, what only Suzuno could use against her. No this plan couldn't fail, Neomy was going to feel what the real Suzuno! The scary Suzuno!

After some minutes Suzuno's expectation became true. "You still go? Do you never realize?!" The hateful voice cut back inside as usual. Suzuno turned around, but this time with a decidely devilish smile.

"You better quit while you still can Neomy, I'm not going to allow you to kick me down this time!" It noticed Suzuno that Neomy was alone this time, as if it was all too easy.

"Whatever, I won't take advice from an ugly geek and you won't scare me away with all that talk! Why don't you just jump for a train or something, it will take your pain away and ours! I say a win for everyone!"

"You should not make me more angry Neomy! You've been afraid for me once, remember?" Suzuno smirked, her teal eyes ready to slay. A dark cold aura surrounding her, a freezing blue glow around her, a dark power lingering in the heart.

Neomy gulped upon remember what she said, it's true that Neomy was once terrible afraid of Suzuno. Once Suzuno had beat her to a pulp. "Don't think I changed Neomy, that terrifying person still lays within me!"

"Y-Y-You won't s-scare me!"

"Oh really?" Suzuno sarcastically giggled. "Don't you remember... _**the ice cold darkness!**_" Her voice so cold and scary that chills ran down Neomy's spine.

* * *

**Well that's it, I hope I update the other one soon, but a bit luck even tonight, since I feel like writing more, but I can't promise anything!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it ^-^**


	8. Gazelle

"Oh really?" Suzuno sarcastically giggled. "Don't you remember... _**the ice cold darkness!**_" Her voice so cold and scary that chills ran down Neomy's spine. Suzuno's words from back then echoed through her head. Suzuno's piercing, cold and above all oh so dark voice.

_"We are Aliea Academy's master rank team, Diamond Dust. We challenge you to a match!"_

_"If you win we'll leave... if you loose we'll annihilate this school!"_

Neomy shook her head and made the memory disappear. "I'm n-not afraid for you anymore, y-your not an alien, I now know the t-truth!" She yelled sternly.

"Are you sure you are not frightened? You're shaking from head to toe. Your fearful glance, your desperate voice! I can see you're afraid! Afraid of what I've done to you and scared it will happen again, I warned you multiple times, but... you didn't listen!"

Suzuno stepped slowly and threateningly towards her, the cold that she exuded was now all around them, all of a sudden she jumped up and vanished from Neomy's sight.

"W-WHERE ARE YOU?" Neomy shouted out of panic, looking for the silver haired girl. _"Here!"_ Suzuno whispered into her ear, in less than a second she stood behind Neomy. When Neomy turned around she saw that she was wearing her Diamond Dust uniform.

She took a few steps back and let Suzuno stand there, with her eerie aura all around her "Suzuno-"

"You're talking to Gazelle not Suzuno!" Suzuno smirked. "I'm the one you've been fearing all this time long, I've haunted you, 'till in your dreams, didn't I?" Yes Suzuno got her right where she wanted her! Neomy couldn't escape, she had to continue to make an end to her bullying!

"G-Go away!" Neomy back off.

"No! You bullied me, insulted me, hurt me and I guess other's too, maybe it gets time for you to feel it!" Suzuno started to walk towards her again. The blue sky turned grey and started to circulate above then, when in the middle a blue light headed right down to them, in just a blink of an eye, a black with blue soccer ball crashed into the ground, right in front of Suzuno, who put her right feet on top of it and stopped walking. Her by now hypnotizing eyes not leaving Neomy's for a second.

She had a glow in her eyes are. Blue and gray, but they seemed so dark, deep within her eyes you could see the_ icy darkness._ An evil smirk that lay hidden deep in her heart all along, was impossible to get off her face.

Neomy took increasingly more steps back, her forehead was packed sweat, she could no longer identify the person in front of her as Suzuno. No, it was the one who had scared her all along, it was Gazelle!

_"We accept the offer!" _

___"We accept-..." _

_"We-..." _

...Lost...

Yes, Neomy and her team had lost to diamond dust with a score of 65-0. Not only were they hurt like bad, but the real impact that terrified her the most was on the moment when Gazelle gave her black/blue soccer ball a turn, and with one swing and a ray of blue light, their entire school got destroyed.

Her school went up in dust by just one kick from a ball. The person who kicked that ball, just stood there in front of her. Neomy was lying on the ground and looked up to the black shade with just two sheet colored blue eyes. Eyes so terrifying that after she gazed too deeply in them she saw only black.

As soon as she returned from that awful flashback she saw it, the pitch-black shadow, with darkness dripping away from it, leaping up in the air. All that she saw were those two hellisch-blue eyes. Neomy saw her memory solid, pressure on her head and vision from the fear.

Her knees too weak to carry her any longer, as she sank to the ground. The tears were falling down her cheeks, her hands clasped together as if she was praying. "Please, Just don't hurt me!" She asked hopelessly.

"But Neomy..." Suzuno said acting along with a devilish fake worried face. She dropped her head hanging sideways, causing her to looked even scarier. However, Neomy saw no more than a shadow and a pair of eyes that now were hanging skewed. "But isn't that unfair... since you've hurt me all that time. Don't you think it's fair if I pay you back?"

"NO! NO PLEASE DON'T!" she screamed, her hands now on the ground and her head hanging down, begging her to stop. However Suzuno still didn't hear the words that she wanted to hear, meaning she still didn't go far enough.

She raised her right foot off the ball and laid him down on the ground. With one step back and a kick, she sent the ball at full speed to Neomy, who looked horrified, but before she was able to react, the ball hit her stomach that made her go fly a few feet's back. Neomy now had a deathly pale face, the past repeated itself. Her eyes wide open, tears that came crashing down, her heart that roared.

Neomy's hand clutched on her shirt, and her breathing went running wild, she could only think of one thing. Run! And she did, she got up and ran away.

But Suzuno couldn't let her leave before she heard those words. Neomy ran away and looked behind her, where she saw Suzuno standing frozen on her place, quietly watching her.

But when she looked in front of her again, she saw Suzuno blocking her way, her arms folded an a wicked smile on her face. "Where are you going?" She said. Neomy looked behind her, but Suzuno really was quick enough to appear in front of her in less than a second. In a hit of panic, she turned and ran in another direction, but there she was again, blocking her path. She had to accept there was no way out.

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried.

"What I want? Tell me you will leave me or anyone else alone, don't bully anymore! That's what I want!" Suzuno's angry voice entered with a loud hit.

"I PROMISE, I PROMISE TO NEVER HURT ANYONE ANYMORE! I PROMISE, PLEASE!"

"Good.." Suzuno said and closed her eyes satisfied. "Then now...-" She opened her eyes in a flash as her voice echoed through the streets. "**_GO_**!" And with a shadow flashing by, she disappeared from Neomy sight once again. This time the grey clouds vanished and the blue sky came back, along with the birds and the people around them.

"I promise.." Neomy whispered, still sitting on the street, with her tears falling down. "I-I promise to never b-bully again!"

* * *

Suzuno walked through the major gate, the path to the door of the orphanage. She stared at the ground while Neomy's frightened face haunted through her head. She was still wearing her uniform, the thing that she hated just as much as Neomy. But her personality was normal again, and "_Gazelle_" was again deeply hidden within her heart.

She opened the door of her home and stepped inside. Once closing it again she stopped and froze. She wasn't proud of anything she did, no contrary, she actually felt like she did the wrong thing. This double feeling was hurting her in some way.

Did she do it right? Or was this the wrong way to solve it. This wasn't the first time she thought about it, but back then she did thought this was the only way out of her misery. Yet somehow that pain was still present...

"Suzuno!?" Hitomiko, Kozue, Hiroto and Reina entered the hallway. "And?" Reina asked. "Did it worked."

"Yeah... She will stop bullying from now on!"

"That's great!" Reina smiled.

"Suzuno?" Kozue stepped forwards. "Is something wrong, this is what you wanted right?" She asked and rested her hand on Suzuno shoulder. Suzuno smiled weakly. "Yeah, this is what I wanted?"

"Then what is wrong?" Hiroto asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like this wasn't the right way..."

"Ah I know what it is." Hitomiko smiled. "Why don't you just go to her tomorrow and talk it all out!"

"Yeah that might be a good idea, thanks for letting me borrow all that alien stuff Hitomiko-nee!"

"No problem, now let's go make some dinner together."

"Sorry, but I first want to go to the hospital, I need to see him.."

"Of course, you can go! We will wait with the food till you arrive, Kozue will you join us tonight!"

"Sure! And I can help cooking as well!"

"Good, off you go then!" Hitomiko said, and Kozue, Hiroto and Reina walked to the kitchen. But Hitomiko stayed and turned around to Suzuno who had put on her jacket by now.

"Suzuno?"

"Hm?"

"Don't feel bad about it, she deserved it!"

"Yeah but I feel like I went too far."

"Well, just apologize tomorrow then, are you on time for dinner?"

"I might be a bit later!"

"Okay then I'll safe some for you, Good luck!"

"Thanks Hitomiko!"


End file.
